


Ketika Terjadi Gempa

by Mocchancchi



Series: Kisedai Ketika Verse [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, fic gaje, kisedai alay, penuh teriakan dan hinaan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocchancchi/pseuds/Mocchancchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inilah kerusahan yang kisedai alami ketika bencana gempa bumi melanda di SMP Teiko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ketika Terjadi Gempa

Siang itu hari yang cerah di SMP Teiko, tempat para bocah keajaiban kesayangan kita bersekolah. Jam saat itu menunjukkan waktu makan siang. Jadi disinilah mereka berkumpul di atap sekolah untuk menyantap makan siang bersama.

“Maaf semuanya, aku terlambat...” ujar si pirang cerah dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya lengkap dengan _blink-blink_ menyilaukan yang membuat Aomine terlihat makin ireng karenanya.

“Tch, lama banget sih Kise?! Kita udah nunggu lama taooo!” teriak si remang di telinga Kise yang kini duduk bersila disampingnya. Kise sontak menjerit kaget seraya menutup telinganya.

“NGGAK USAH TERIAK KALI AHOMINE _CCHI_!!” balas Kise teriak dengan suara super membahana sampai tumpukan snack di samping Murasakibara roboh seketika. Warga kisedai yang tersisa ikut menutup telinga mereka refleks tapi dengan wajah datar. Sudah kebal dengan rutinitas pasangan duo kopi susu yahut itu bertengkar.

“ANJRIT LO, KISE! KUPING GUE BERDENGING WOI!” keluh si remang a.k.a Aomine Daiki mengusap telinganya yang memerah.

Kise mendengus bangga, “Bwahahaha! Rasain lo dasar dekil!”

“HAH? Lu bilang apa tadi?!” Aomine sudah menggulung lengan _cardigan_ putihnya dan pasang kuda-kuda berkelahi. Kise yang tidak mau kalah sudah berantisipasi dengan menggulung celana seragamnya(?) Lu kata kebanjiran kali bang?

Keduanya menggeram bak hewan lepas dari kandang dan sudah nyaris duel kalau saja gunting sakral Akashi tidak lewat di antara jarak tipis wajah Kise dan Aomine berada.

“Hentikan pertengkaran bodoh kalian. Kecuali kalian memang merindukan gunting ini dan hukuman maknyus dariku...” Akashi menyeringai setan sambil mengerakkan gunting cadangannya. Aomine dan Kise menelan ludah bersamaan lalu mengangguk dengan cepat seperti ayam mematuk makanannya.

“Bagus...” Akashi kembali menyantap makanannya dengan khidmat. Si kuning dan si deki—err biru tua mengikuti jejak sang ketua dan membuka kotak bekal mereka dengan tenang meski dalam hati mereka super duper jengkel sampai gondokkan(?)

“Are? Mana Momo _cchi_?” tanya Kise setelah sadar satu orang absen dari sekumpulan warna-warni di hadapannya.

“Momoi makan siang dengan teman-teman perempuannya,” jawab Midorima si hijau daun dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas. _Lucky item_ kodoknya duduk manis di pangkuan si hijau.

“Oh begitu...” Kise membuka kotak makannya lalu mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan berucap, “Selamat makan~”

“Terima kasih atas makanannya...” sahut Kuroko tiba-tiba. Yang lain melirik kearah Kuroko heran. Tumben makannya cepat...

“Kuro _-chin_ sudah selesai? Wah hebat... mengalahkan aku hari ini~” seru Murasakibara girang. Jelas-jelas tidak ada gunanya dia kegirangan gitu. Dasar bocah raksasa...

“Tadi kan aku sudah mulai makan sebelum Kise-kun datang. Lagipula Murasakibara-kun kan berhenti makan sejenak untuk merapikan tumpukan snack-mu yang jatuh tadi.” Jawab Kuroko yang kini mulai menyeruput Vanilla milkshake nya yang entah muncul darimana.

“Tetsuya, jangan banyak minum milkshake nanti diabetes loh.” Berkali-kali Akashi mewanti-wanti Kuroko untuk mengurangi porsi milkshakenya karena pernah Kuroko sampai kecanduan gula dan sibuk melompat kesana kemari – di gedung olahraga saat mereka berlatih—seperti anak kecil kelebihan makan manis.

Kuroko melepaskan sedotan yang ia gigit, “Tenang Akashi _-kun_ , yang ini rendah gula kok. Cuma pakai susu saja. Lagian aku kan sudah manis, tinggal mengaca di cermin saja kalau kurang manis...” Dehel? Kuroko jadi narsis! Tanggal berapa sekarang? Catet tanggalnya saudara-saudara!!! Ngomong-ngomong... Lihat ekspresi kisedai yuk!

Kise yang notabene nya cowok ternarsis najis sekisedai sampai tersedak. Lidah Aomine sampai terjepit sumpitnya sendiri. _Rolling pencil_ Midorima menggelinding misterius dari sakunya. Murasakibara sih cuek doang sambil ngunyah. Bahkan Akashi yang selalu benar dan _absolute_ pun hanya bisa mengucurkan keringat dari dahi jenongnya.

**GRUDUK GRUDUK GRUDUK**

“Eh?! Ini gempa yah?” tanya Kise sok bodoh. Yang lain diam memastikan. Hanya Akashi yang sibuk membereskan kotak makannya dalam hitungan lima detik lalu beranjak bangun. Bocah keajaiban minus Akashi Cuma melongo.

“Ngapain pada bengong?! Cepetan pada lari woi!” teriak Akashi yang lalu di ikuti anak buahnya panik sendiri.

Midorima sudah melesat di depan pintu atap menunggu dengan resah yang lain menyusul. Aomine kelabakan merapikan peralatan makannya, “Kisee! Cepetan!!” Kise malah sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya mengetik dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan author kalau kena deadline. “Bentar Aomine _cchi_. _Update_ status du—buagh!” Apapun yang ingin Kise ucapkan terhenti begitu saja karena Kuroko sudah meng- _Ignite Pass_ —Kise sekuat tenaga hingga terkapar dengan mulut berbusa ke lantai yang langsung di pungut(?) oleh Aomine yang sudah masuk _Zone_ begitu instingnya merasakan bahaya pada si pirang uhuk—pacarnya—uhuk. Dan tanpa aba-aba dari instruktur senam(?) pemuda remang itu langsung berlari bagai angin melewati Midorima menuruni tangga lengkap dengan Kise yang tepar berada di punggungnya.

 

“Atsushi! Cepetan turun juga! Ngapain dulu sih lu?!” Akashi yang emosi akhirnya menghardik si anak kecil dari kisedai.

“Bentar Aka-chin. Aku ambil _snack_ -ku dulu...” jawab Murasakibara kalem di tengah gempa bumi yang boleh di bilang cukup besar.

Akashi menepuk jidatnya yang jenong. “Aku belikan yang baru! Tinggalin saja makananmu!”

“Tapi Aka-chi—“

**CKRIS!** Uh oh... gunting keramat Akashi telah tiba!

“Cepat turun atau aku gunting kakimu...” Murasakibara hanya bisa kicep dan ikut berlari menyusul Midorima dan Kuroko yang sudah turun duluan.

 

-0-

**DRAP DRAP DRAP**

“Gyaaa~ gempaaa! Cepat turun!”

“Minggir dari jalanku!”

“Hei! Hati-hati dong!”

Yah begitulah kira-kira teriakan para siswa yang panik berhamburan keluar gedung sekolah.

_“GRRHHH WOOF WOOF! AUUUU~!(?)”_ Tidak terkecuali Aomine yang sibuk menyuruh orang-orang minggir dari jalannya walaupun hanya terdengar suara lolongan bagi telinga yang normal. Maklum lagi masuk _Zone_. Instingnya hanya fokus menyelamatkan dirinya dan Kise untuk segera keluar dari gedung sekolah.

“DAI _-CHAN_! DAI _-CHAN_! TUNGGU AKU!!” terdengar suara cempreng mirip curut memanggil nama kecil Aomine. Tapi yang bersangkutan malah terus berlari menuruni serangkaian tangga sekolah bertingkat seratus itu. Eh buset, itu sekolah apa hotel?!

“Mou! Dai _-chan_ bodoh!” Momoi menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

“Aomine _-kun_ sedang masuk _Zone_ , Momoi _-san_... sudah sewajarnya ia tidak mengindahkan panggilanmu...” Momoi berjengit begitu suara yang di kenalnya muncul di sampingnya yang sama-sama sedang berlari.

“Tetsu _-kun_! Jangan bikin jantungan dong ah!” Momoi mencoba merilekskan debaran uhuk—cinta –uhuk karena kemunculan Kuroko.

“Maaf, Momoi _-san_. Tapi aku memang disini sedari tadi...”

“Ya sudah. Yang penting kita cepat keluar dulu Tetsu _-kun_...” Momoi dan Kuroko pun mempercepat langkah mereka.

-0-

“ _Are_? Mana Kuro _-chin_?” tanya Murasakibara polos menoleh ke belakang diantara kerumunan siswa mencari sosok berambut biru muda.

“Kuroko tertinggal jauh di belakang. Katanya mau mengecek keadaan Momoi,” jawab Midorima terengah-engah harus berlari sambil berteriak menjawab pertanyaan Murasakibara karena keadaan dan yang memang bersangkutan rada budek juga.

“Eh~ ya sudah. Mana Aka _-chin_?” Urat kesal muncul di pelipis Midorima, “Kau itu melek nggak sih? Itu Akashi di depan kita melompati lima anak tangga sekaligus! Tch, mentang-mentang punya _emperor eye_ dan badan kecil dia jadi berasa penari _ballet pro_ saja melompat tangga make lebay!” Midorima habis-habisan mengumpat kesal setengah hidup sama kapten merah mereka.

“ _Arara~_ Aka _-chin_ memang hebat~” ujarnya penuh takjub.

“Bukan waktunya untuk takjub bodoh!” Midorima melempar _Rolling pencil_ nya ke wajah Murasakibara saking kesalnya.

-0-

Sementara Aomine dan Kise yang masih tepar...

**DUAGH**

Akibat lari dengan kecepatan super yang tidak bisa di kontrol seenak jidat, Aomine menabrak seseorang di depannya yang berhenti mendadak.

_“WOOF WOOFF WOOFF!! AUUUU KAING KAING(?)”_ Jika di terjemahkan Aomine ngomong gini: “Eh sialan! Cepetan lari make berhenti di tengah jalan! Yayang gue sekarat nih!”

“Eh brengsek! Pake mata dong kalau jalan! Ternyata elo toh Daiki hah orangnya!” teriak pemuda bersurai abu-abu dengan tampang preman yang minta diinjek oleh _author_ ke Aomine. Tahu ga siapa?

_“WOOFF WOOFF!! AUUUU KAING!”_ (“Lu yang nggak make mata! Siapa yang berhenti siapa yang di salahin!”) Aomine membela diri.

“Hah?! Jadi lu nyalahin gue gitu?!” balas Haizaki tidak mau kalah yang entah kenapa bisa mengerti bahasa _Zone mode-on_ milik Aomine.

Dalam hitungan yang hanya berselang dua menit semenjak gempa terjadi, mereka terus berlomba tatap sampai seseorang menampol kepala Haizaki dari belakang sampai benjol.

“SAKITT! Siapa yang mukul gue hah?!” Haizaki celingukan mencari pelakunya.

“Gue yang mukul! Kenapa? Masalah hah? Mau ngajak ribut _senpai_ lu hah dasar _kouhai_ nggak guna?!” omel Nijimura sang mantan kapten tim basket. Haizaki menggeleng cepat, takut babak belur. Halah, tadi aja lo berani... Jaki, Jaki...

Sementara mereka ribut, tanpa peduli Aomine kembali berlalu. Kesempatan emas saat Haizaki di tabok oleh Nijimura pun tidak di sia-siakan oleh Aomine yang langsung tancap gas dan sampai ke lantai dasar sekolah dalam hitungan sepuluh detik. Saat itu pula dirinya keluar dari _Zone._

“Fiuhh... sampai bawah juga...” seru Aomine bernapas lega. Menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya Kise masih pingsan dengan mata berputar seperti obat nyamuk bakar.

**WHOOSSHH CKRIITTT**

Aomine melirik malas ke samping kirinya.

“Ahaha~ akhirnya _touchdown_ juga~” ujar Akashi dengan bahagia menaikkan satu kakinya keatas dan berputar-putar bahagia. Aomine panas dingin antara khawatir dan takut melihat tingkah si merah.

**PLETAK!  
**

“SAKIITT!” keluh Akashi setelah di lempar _Rolling pencil_ cadangan oleh Midorima.

“SADAR WOI AKASHI! LU SALAH KARAKTER! ITU DARI ANIME OLAHRAGA SEBELAH WOI!!” teriak seseorang di belakang Akashi.

“ _MINNA-SAN_ ~! Semuanya baik-baik saja?! Ki _-chan_ kenapa?!” Momoi panik sampai gelundungan.

“Tenang Momoi _-san_ , Kise _-kun_ kena _Ignite Pass_ ku makanya dia pingsan sekarang.” Jawab Kuroko kalem sambil menyedot _milkshake_ nya.

“Akashi _-kun_ , kau tidak apa-apa?” tanya Momoi selesai bergelinding ria.

Akashi mengerjap, “ _Are_? Dimana aku? Siapa aku?” Aomine, Midorima, Momoi mangap berjamaah. Kuroko dan Murasakibara hanya membatu. Kise masih terlena di alam pingsannya.

“Jangan-jangan...” Aomine pucat pasi.

“Akashi _-kun_...” sambung Momoi.

“Sepertinya Akashi _-kun_ kena amnesia mendadak...” Kuroko menyimpulkan dengan tampang datar. Woi Kuroko! Dia seme lu! Peduli dikit kek!

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

“TIDAK MUNGKIN/TIDAK MUNGKIN-NANODAYO~” teriak semua bocah warna-warni pelangi kecuali Kise dan Akashi.


End file.
